


Read to Me

by gaeulgurl



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 1am fluff madness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post OT7 concert blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read to Me

It was already an hour past midnight in Tokyo when the members of GOT7 were all ready for bed. After an exhilarating final night of their two day concert event in Tokyo, everyone were all set to say their goodnights and crash in their respective beds. But one member was still up and still full of adrenaline as he sneaked inside their leader’s room.

Jinyoung open the door to Jaebum and Youngjae’s shared room and found Jaebum sitting in his bed, reading the book that he recommended two months ago. Quietly closing the door, he stood up a few meters away from Jaebum and just staring at how adorable his leader looks at the moment. After reading a few lines, Jaebum addressed Jinyoung’s presence without looking at him. “Are you just gonna stare at me there all night or are you getting in my bed so we can call it a night?”

“You know, if we just room together always, I really don’t have to bribe Youngjae with money for dog food everytime I need to switch rooms with him.” Jinyoung was saying as he smiled and walked slowly towards Jaebum, got his head settled across Jaebum’s chest and snaked his arm around Jaebum’s waist to feel comfortable. Jaebum wrapped an arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder to bury him closer to him. “You know the managers still can’t know about us.” He explained as he placed a chaste kiss on his dongsaeng’s forehead. 

“I know, I was just pointing out, that we can have internal arrangements…” Jinyoung trailed as Jaebum shot him a look. “Fine. Just saying, it’s more convenient and I won’t be losing money for Coco.”

“You adore Coco. Even if you don’t bribe Youngjae for her dog food, you still get the puppy all the treats that we don’t even know if she wants.” Jaebum pointed out. Its not that Jaebum doesn't want to room with Jinyoung but the idea of sneaking around excites him. Besides, Jaebum already has a long ago spoken deal with Youngjae or any of the members he gets to room with about hotel room arrangements. With years of experience, the members are already a pro at this. Jaebum just ask them not to tell Jinyoung since he always wants to hear how Jinyoung wiggles his way towards his bed.

“Yeah your right. She might be Mark and Youngjae’s dog but I adore her even if she dislikes me.” Jinyoung pouted.

Jaebum was looking at Jinyoung as he pouted so the elder can’t help but kiss his pout away, “Don’t worry, even if Coco dislikes you, I still like you.” 

“Hyuung~ stop!” Jinyoung hid his face on Jaebum’s chest, “So cheesy!” And he can feel Jaebum’s sincere chuckle vibrating through his body. After the embarrassment subsided, Jinyoung raised his face to look at Jaebum. Jaebum was back to reading his book with his arm still wrapped around Jinyoung. “I like hearing your laughter, Jaebum hyung. It’s been a while since you laughed that way. Carefree and truly happy.”

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung once again upon hearing his words, “Let’s just say, standing on stage tonight and last night with you finally gave me a real reason to be happy.”  
“Me too hyung. It’s wasn’t the same without you.” Jinyoung added.

Jaebum smiled at him genuinely. His kind of smile that Jinyoung will never get tired of seeing. “Go to sleep, Nyoung, we still have plane to catch later.”

“Read to me?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebum smiled at him, turned a page of the book and read to Jinyoung as the younger slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO. Another drabble that headed a different way. HAHA. This wasn't supposed to be like this. It must have been because I should be writing another fic but I can't rack my brains for it so I made this piece a crap. HAHA. Hope you still enjoyed, it's JJP, and where can you find a fluffy JJP aside from fanfics? Coz they sure are angsty IRL. :)) I'm just also so happy Jaebum is doing well. AWW! So missed him. Can't wait to watch him onstage <3


End file.
